a quick errand
by LegendaryOutcast
Summary: in order to form an alliance with Arendelle Washington asks Connor to attend a simple coronation, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**APRIL 1778...**

several weeks after the death of Nicolas Biddle. After the excitement Connor decided to sail back to the homestead to repair the Aquila,and make sure the homesteaders and the assassin's were still doing well. after a long day of updating his files on Templars in the colonies he decided to spend the rest of the evening hunting in the northern part of the homestead. he was leaning comfortably in a large tree branch waiting for a deer to pass by. suddenly he heard a approaching horse, while Templars knew to steer clear of these lands for their own health the land was still populated by poachers, bandits and highwaymen.

Connor pulled out a rope dart to be ready but much to his relief it was only a lone patriot militiaman. it was obvious he was looking for something but his presence was still not known. Connor cleared his throat and caught his attention. the man was startled at first but quickly regained his wits.

"Captain Kenway?" he asked

Connor jumped out of the tree and landed before him a nimble as a wildcat and rose up to his full height

"Yes?

the soldier reached into his saddlebags and presented him with a letter with a wax seal.

_Captain Kenway,_

_it has come to our attention that we have an opportunity to make a new ally, while the nation itself is nothing grand the fact is we need all the allies we need for this war. the situation is a neutral Norwegian country is crowning a new monarch. she is young and impressionable and is too good an opportunity to pass up. but to get there one must be able to get through the hornets nest of British war ships. you are our most capable privateer and because there is likely to be British ambassadors and representatives we need someone with a sharp mind and can accomplish near impossible feats. something you are well known for Putnam tells me. please sail to Boston harbor so we can speak further._

_General Washington_

Connor folded the letter and put it in his coat and thanked the courier before he rode off. Connor was in deep thought about the situation as he walked to where the Aquila was docked.

"Mr. Faulkner! go to the in and get the men back here, we have a urgent mission. and tell the old man i will be gone for a few months." the loyal first mate nodded his head and jogged off. Connor meanwhile ordered the men present to store the cargo and food for the short trip to Boston, there they could resupply for the long journey ahead.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

the Aquila glided to a halt in one of the northern docks of Boston, Connor wasn't to sure where to dock until a gunboat with patriot colors escorted to a small dock with no ships, but there seemed to be a several companies of patriots patrolling the area. when the plank was lowered Connor was greeted by Washington an Sam Adams

"Commander, Adams" Connor greeted kindly.

"Good day Connor, when i heard Washington was leaving Valley forage to meet with you here i wanted to see how i could help"

Washington grinned but said "While we appreciate the offer i think young master Connor can handle himself on this errand"

Sam nodded politely and gestured him to continue.

"What news?" Connor asked

"As my letter said a new monarch is to be crowned in a few weeks time, Princess Elsa of Arendelle will be crowned queen."

Connor nodded "What would you have me do?"

the general sighed and folded his hands behind his back. "We need all the allies we can get to win this war, and we don't know what Arendelle would ever want from us, seeing how it is a very stable nation, i would like you to go there, find out if there is anything they want that we can give within reason and form an alliance. if you cannot i understand, but with what resources we have spread thin you Connor are our best hope."

Connor nodded "I will do what i can."

Washington nodded his approval but something occurred to him last second "Oh and Connor, try not to intimidate them to much"

the 6' 2" 220lbs of armed to the teeth bear wrestling native american blinked twice completely oblivious before asking "what do you mean?"

"oh just be sure to wear your best captains uniform, don't bring any weapons, except maybe your sword, if you have s sheath for it that would even be..."

Faulkner interrupted "Don't worry about it sir i'll be sure he will be presentable for the ladies of the court."

Washington gave Faulkner a silent thanks before setting off.

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...**

after the general had left the crew spent the rest of the day and night in Boston making sure the Aquila was ready for the journey. while they did have some showers during their voyage the trip was mostly uneventful, which Faulkner thanked to no end that they had yet to see a sail since they left Boston. While Connor did love sailing he wasn't at the helm all the time, most afternoons he would spend in his cabin reading the crusty journals of long dead assassin's or training. after many days at sea the ship full of unspent testosterone became apparent so Connor asked some of the men off duty to spar with him.

While Faulkner was at the wheel he watched as most of the crew gathered on deck making a ring as the fighters stepped forward and taunts and bets took place, Faulkner felt a tad sorry for the sailors even when three of them surrounded Connor at all sides. whatever Connor took he returned tenfold, for a man of his size he was surprisingly fast but managed to retain his raw brute strength to deliver devastating blows. after ten minutes a good number of men were nursing new bruises and returned to their work. Connor went back to his cabin to wash of the sweat and grime and changed into his captain's uniform. he returned on deck and took the wheel from Faulkner as a new land sprouted up from the sea. Arendelle


	2. Chapter 2

**ARENDELLE 1778**

when the Aquila was docked and the men were unloading some cargo Connor brought with for trade Connor and Mr. Faulkner went ashore to take survey of the city. the city itself was not nearly the size of New York or Boston, perhaps only half the size, but what it was lacking in ungodly population it more than made up for in breathtaking scenery. what surprised Connor and even Faulkner more than anything was the absolute amount of friendless that radiated from the city. as they walked off the docks there was a man greeting arriving diplomats and representatives, but he also extended greetings to almost anyone who passed by! men and women from colonial cities and most others would sooner spit in your direction and curse you that wishing a good day to a random stranger. while it was unexpected Connor simply decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"We seem to be a tad bit early captn'" Faulkner observed

"Good, that will give us time to get ourselves organized. see if we are formally invited or at least make sure we can get in, i'm going to see what i can learn about this country and its nobility. maybe even sell the cargo and buy some for the homestead" Connor said and Faulkner nodded in understanding headed off to see what he could do

**(sometime later...)**

while Arendelle wasn't a big city Faulkner had ended up walking about half of it the whole morning going to the castle which was locked up tighter than any British fort to the harbor greeter, then to a city guard then to an officer then he had to wait for almost two hours with an annoyingly cheerful receptionist until he finally went into the captain of the guards office where they debated for a half hour whether the Colonies where a nation or not (being that most aristocracy here saw the nation as a ragtag group of rebels) until both veteran fighters got into a fistfight as if to prove their point which Faulkner ended up barely winning but managed to get two invitations for himself and Connor as well as the captain respect.

bruised but unharmed Faulkner found Connor talking to a man of his age and size except he was blonde, had a reindeer and sold ice of all things

"so why would people buy ice again?" Connor asked

"ok, meats last longer when cooled, so even during the summertime ice is only a day away so you can keep all your meats cold so they can last for more than a few days." the blonde explained

"and how much do you charge?"

"not much, otherwise most wouldn't purchase it, but that is typical lake ice and not where the big money is"

"what is this big money ice?"

"with so many nobility there are many parties and balls and ice sculptures are the must have these days, ice carvers don't only want big ice but any ice that is a dense and hard as marble so it lasts longer"

"so i have a ship, so can i sail to an iceberg and tow it into a city and sell it?"

"if there is a buyer i don't see why not, though it would be extremely difficult to tow and not may carvers have that deep of pockets."

Connor nodded and stood still deep in thought calculating whether or not it was really worth his time. "I thank you again" Connor said as he walked away from the ice harvester and to the waiting Faulkner

"What was that all about?" Faulkner asked

"just exploring different ways to expand the homesteads resources" Connor simply said before changing the subject

"are we invited then?" he asked

Faulkner reached into his coat an procured two invitations "it wasn't simple but yes"

"Good, let us return to the Aquila and make sure nothing has gone wrong"

Faulkner followed his captain obediently for some time as they walked down the city streets. it was becoming more and more festive by the hour and the sheer amount of cheer was almost contagious _'But knowing the captain no amount of cheer will make him unwind and relax, perhaps me and Achilles should pressure him into getting a lass. Lord only knows this boy will need a keeper else he may start cooking his meals by campfires again, besides im sure even a the old man would want to get in on this fun.'_

Delightfully oblivious to his first mates schemes he asked him "any news on the royals?" he asked

"got news that some royals died at sea some years ago and now their daughter is sucessing them, but that's old news"

Connor nodded "there are no assassin's in this city, so i had spent most of the day in the market eavesdropping, it seems the new royals have been shut in on their parents orders, while the youngest is spirited from what i understand, the eldest is reclusive, spending her entire life locking herself inside her room"

"not exactly someone i would want to be ruled by"

"me neither, but she seems to have learn all she can by all the finest tutors around, and has read most every book in every library in this city, which is to our advantage"

"How do you figure?"

"she is uncomfortable around people in social setting, though im sure she will put on a good face, but our real trump card is the fact she is a woman of reason and logic, if i can convince her that aiding the patriots can be moraly right and benifital to herself and her country she will be convinced"

"Don't get to far ahead of yourself captain, rebels can spook the hell out of royals, more so for the ones who can hold off the mightiest empire in the world for 2 years, it may not be as easy as you think"

"i have no doubt that you speak the truth, but we don't have much else to work with i'm afraid"

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER...**

Connor and Faulkner were in his cabin preparing themselves for the coronation this morning. they had each taken a bath and washed themselves with soap that smelled like herbs and Connor made sure to shave his face clean with his dagger while Faulkner trimmed and brushed his beard. Connor was sewing on a new button that had worn off the thread while Faulkner was polishing his boots.

"you know they won't let you bring in your weapons" he gestured to the closet filled with various arms.

"i'm just bringing my hidden blades and one smoke bomb in case something goes wrong, and Washington said a sword would be acceptable."

Faulkner groaned, the prospect of him walking armed into a party where English representatives would be was a disaster waiting to happen "fine i suppose" he reluctantly agreed.

Connor got up and walked over to the closet while Faulkner distract himself making sure his boots shined, he heard a sword being drawn and Faulkner looked in pure horror as he saw Connor flourish Captain Kidd's saw tooth sword with his eyes sparkling with sadistic glee

**"NO!"**


	3. Chapter 3

to say Elsa was nervous today would be the understatement of the decade. ever since the death of her parents three years ago she increased her studies studying logic, philosophy, and reasoning and a great deal of many other things. but what she focused on more than anything was learning how to control her powers, nearly any book on magic was considered witchcraft and had been burnt centuries before leaving her to have to learn to control her powers on her own.

at first it was easy, she could make a ball room freeze over but that was her limit, but after her accident with Anna her powers seemed to be on a growth spurt. now a young woman she felt like a small dam holding back an ocean of cold magic, how could anyone bottle this up? she had gotten almost no sleep this past week from frayed nerves alone but deep down inside she knew if she can get through today everything else may seem slightly less stressful.

courage mustered she commanded the gates be opened for the first time in over a decade, she walked elegantly to her bedroom balcony (all the while chanting 'conceal don't feel' like her life depended on it) as she watched the doors open she watched her sister burning off her morning adrenaline by shooting out the castle like a bullet from a rifle, hopefully there wouldn't have to be many repairs when 'hurricane Anna' passes.

**(meanwhile)**

Connor and Faulkner were waiting outside the gate with two dozen other diplomats, not many seemed to care about their presence at first, not that Connor minded, but soon a brunette couple in a matching purple clad outfits approached them the girl who was about his age spoke up first

""Hello! where are you from?" she asked in a contagiously nice voice

"The colonies, what about you?" he replied

"Corona, its a small German country. i heard the colonies in America are trying to escape the oppression of a mad king, was it really that bad?"

a dark look passed over Connors face and the young couple felt dread overtake their bodies preventing them from running away, though the girl did dart behind the young man, as if using him as a human shield.

"the kings soldiers are corruptible, they tax the people it the cities heavily and seize the homes of those who can't pay. they bully them out of their homes and seize all they have. in the frontier the kings men bully farmers and steal their entire harvest and sell them for dizzying prices."

his right hand twitched for a weapon

"a good number of these red coats are not alive today" he said before facing the castle gate

the couple looked really uncomfortable now that they realized they were standing next to a real apex predator, a hunter of killers so to speak.

then the doors started to open and before he could consider going inside a young woman, younger than him came barreling outside the castle, singing of all things.

"For the first time in forever, i'm getting what i'm dreaming of"

Connor just about did a double take just to make sure he saw it correctly "did she ju..."

"you get used to it, i'm Eugene by the way" he extended his hand and Connor shook it "Connor" he replied

as the group moved into the chapel within the castle Connor noticed there were servants ahead taking invitations and offering to take hats and coats, never a man to stand on ceremony Connor took off his tricorne and and put in the invitation and placed it in the arms of one of the startled servants as he walked on he could hear him ask "may i take your coat sir?" but Connor just waved at hand at him while Faulkner was quick to catch up.

"Taking after your father then?" he asked with a smile

Connor simply rolled his eyes and the two sat down in one of the pews in the furthest in the back. soon more people came in, most men wore a dress uniform with several cords and polished metals. most were probably officers at one point before entering politics, Connor reasoned

"if Washington knew half of what you have done you could have big Dave forage you a sword from all the metals he would give you"

Connor smirked before replying "Don't overestimate me, while i carry more on my shoulders than the advantage man i am not a legend like Altair or Ezio, i'm about at my grandfathers and fathers caliber, talented and skilled yes, but not legendary"

_'no, not yet'_Faulkner thought as he eyed the young man before him as he played with Captain Kidd's ring, clearly bored already

soon enough though the ceremony got started and when Connor first saw the queen he was taken back, her skin looked like marble and her hair like freshly fallen snow. did she just use that much makeup? Connor doubted she used too much, there was something about her that made it seem normal, yet something seemed off. the singing girl from earlier was now standing at her. the ceremony continued smoothly though for some reason the girl in the greed dress kept waving to a man in a white suit. when the ceremony was coming to a close Connor stood up with everyone else as the newly crowned queen addressed the crowd. Connors well honed instincts told him something was wrong and he realized queen Elsa was panicking, he tried to get a better view but before that she turned around and and put her gloves back on and somehow regained her composure.

_'must've lost her nerve for a second. hm, better keep a close eye on her during the party' _he thought to himself as everyone shuffled out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa POV**

after the close call in the chapel things went much smoother, she visited many dignitaries that afternoon and had a weeks worth of private meeting s with them later in the week so she was meeting a new face every two minutes it seemed. the banquet went fairly well and she enjoyed some of the finest meals Arendelle had to offer and with her sister to boot had put her in a wonderful mood that evening. she loved to hear about her sister sharing her misadventures around the castle growing up but she noticed she was a bit distracted, not that it mattered to much considering she had even more guests to talk to.

as time went along soon everyone congregated to the ball room where lively music and good company filled every corner. as she made her grand entrance she was pleased to see that everyone seemed to be having a good time, she almost giggled at her sisters entrance, she had obviously arrived much sooner and ran up to the front of the room next to her, only to have Kai rearrange her to her proper spot.

"Having fun?" Elsa asked with a knowing look on her face

"i would be perfectly happy if this coronation never ended, the food the music and the people! i cannot remember the last time i had so many conversations with so many people in one day!"

"take it easy Anna, life isn't about balls and parties. this is all payed for by us and our money comes from taxes. and the only way we all remain happy is with good harvests, good trade and many allies."

Anna had a very happy smile on her face "papa and mama would be so proud of us, thinking about others before yourself"

"if it were otherwise i wouldn't be fit to rule Arendelle."

Anna nodded sagely "you know you don't have to do it all by yourself, i could use something to do besides wandering the castle for another decade"

Elsa grinned "and what would you do?"

"i dunno, public stuff. check up on merchants, visit nobles, play with orphans, greet people at the harbor. im sure you could think of something"

Elsa nodded and turned her attention to her guest who were all dancing to music or talking with friends and drinking from Arendelle's finest cellars. part of her wanted to quit being queen if only for an hour to just dance with a stranger and let her worries wash away, there were no shortage of handsome dancing partners who caught her eye already, which reminded her.

"Anna, have you had any proposals yet?" she asked

"only a half dozen, mostly nobles I've never heard of, you?"

"i stopped counting after fifteen, there is a whole drawer that is stuffed to the brim with letters of marriage that i am ignoring until i have time to sort through them"

Anna nodded "there are a number of singles here, any of them catch your eye?"

in fact there was, one that stood out was a young man about her age with auburn hair and a dashing white suit, while he was quite handsome she had a feeling he would marry any queen or princess who asked him. another man was probably the most simplest dressed, but he had a aura that seemed to capture her attention, though she didn't know why. he was exotic, well built and was something of an enigma, he didn't belong here nor did he want to be here. but the last man caught _every _woman's attention, even married ones. he was tall and lean, a count from Denmark if she remembered correctly. he had a white suit with elaborate gold accents and coat with thick wavy locks of brown hair and clear golden eyes.

one thing she was sure of if she danced with him that night she would almost certainly have lust filled dreams that were already making her face burn.

"just a few, go on and enjoy yourself. i'll be here all night if you need me"

with that Anna made a b line to to the first man who caught her attention and began dancing away like her life depended on it. she made a mental note to have one of the guards keep a close eye on her so she didn't get into any trouble.

* * *

><p>several hours later Elsa began to feel her energy leaving her, she would have to track down Anna so she could call it a night before she became too tired. but however Anna managed to find her first with the man she was dancing with earlier in tow.<p>

"Elsa! um we would like your blessing for our marriage!" the two happily asked Elsa decided she should stop drinking for tonight and go to bed after this as she felt her _brain_ twitch.

"im sorry im confused, im not sure i heard you right"

"Elsa he proposed! this is wonderful! i mean sure there is alot to get done, buy the rings, make the invites, prepare another banquet but its like a dream come true!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the other side of the room (Connor POV)<strong>

Connor was thrilled to find that Arendelle had been serving coffee, his fellow assassin Caleb introduced him to the beverage and he indulged himself whenever he could since. but something struck him the almost made him spill his beloved drink. his 'sight' automatically turned on and he looked through the crowed to see what disturbed his unique senses, the action didn't go unnoticed

"Something the matter Connor?"

"i don't know, it almost feels like the greatest of taboos has been broken" he said as hes eyes fell upon the couple talking to queen Elsa

"you can feel that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa POV<strong>

"Hold on now, just slow down. you just meet right?"

"Well this morning.."

"Then no marriage"

"But"

"Look its late, im tired, i have dozens of meeting this week, we can talk about this later. if he loves you he can rent a room in the inn" Elsa said as she began walking away and asked her guards to stop the party and escort her guest to the gate.

"Come on Elsa, you weren't tired too long ago, just be reasonable"

"not everything happen here and now Anna, it can wait until later"

"no your just going to come up with excuses, like why you locked yourself in your room for years!"

the room temperature seemed to drop several degrees

"enough Anna"

"no that's all you ever do these days, hide in your room an make excuses, for once i though you were going to become a queen who wasn't afraid of anything thing, just like mama..."

"i said ENOUGH!" she said turning sharply and suddenly she felt herself give off a repulse of cold magic. when she opened her eyes everyone was sprawled on the floor covered by several inches of snow, all of them with astonished faces

the duke of weaslton was the first to recover, namely by pointing his finger accusingly at her "monster!"

she felt all the blood drain from her face, and her heart and her stomach felt like they dropped to her feet. before she gathered her wits to cut and run like a spooked rabbit someone else had recovered and placed himself between the duke and Elsa, the exotic man from earlier

"before someone else does or says something we will all regret lets just hold on a moment" the mood seemed to lighten and Elsa didn't want to run so badly, someone was defending her

"i know this is all a big surprise, i myself am still gathering my wits after that. but let's assume for the time being that there is some explanation to this"

"how can there be any any other explanation other than she is a sorceress? how are you so calm?" the duke demanded

"in the colonies there are many strange things, i once saw a man with no head who was on a murder spree just last year"

"we don't have time for savage fairy tails, she is powerful and dangerous!" he exclaimed getting into the stoic native's face

"so am i"

"prove it!"

the man took a step back and waved his hand in front of the dukes face and his wire framed spectacles went flying off, leaving the room speechless for the second time in two minutes.

"there are many strange things in the world that i have seen. but one thing doesn't change" he drew his sword and brandished it in front of the duke "Commander Washington sent me here to negotiate with queen Elsa, so if i have to protect her from simpletons dressed as nobles to meet with her than so be it"

the lean handsome young man from earlier stood by the native also brandishing his sword

"i concur, i at least want to hear her side of the story before anymore insults are given" he glared at the duke, though it was less frightening than the natives.

**A/N: by show of reviews does anyone want this to be a romance between Connor and Elsa?**


	5. Chapter 5

**the next day** **(Connor POV)**

after Connor and the Count had managed to calm the crowd of the ball room Elsa had announced she would provide the kingdom with the truth of her powers if she was given time to ready a statement. the people all agreed but many were wary of her, except Eugine and his wife that its. from there Elsa retired to the castle with Anna close at heel demanding explanations while everyone else left quietly. when Connor and Faulkner returned to the Aquila they both passed out in their cots after the nights events, they both woke up around mid morning to find some of the sailors had overheard rumors of the queens powers from local shops and before noon all the Aquila's crew (as well as most other sailors in the harbor as well) were talking about the snow queen.

and things were getting out of hand quickly.

"i swear how did this get around so fast?! do the noble's of the court have nothing better to do in the mornings than gossip about royal affairs like old women?" Faulkner demanded at no one in particular as he and Connor watched from the Aquila's helm as everyone in the harbor was talking about queen Elsa, truths, and partial truths were escalating quickly.

"I'm sure the queen knows what she's doing Mr. Faulkner. if Putnam could give a rousing speech that inspired frontiersmen to be soldiers, then i think queen Elsa can give a speech to calm their nerves."

"those soldiers had to fight for their lives and hope for the best, get in and get out. these people here have to live with her till she dies."

"maybe she will give a harmless demonstration? I'm not sure what she has planned next"

Faulkner grumbled about the 'simplistic moron's' in true sailor fashion by cursing them and ordered the gossiping crew to get off their asses and do something useful when Kristoff showed up.

"say where you there when it happened?"

Connor nodded

"what's the story?"

"the queen and the princess got in an argument and the queen accidentally covered us and a layer of snow"

"really? i was in the market and some man in a flashy uniform was going on how Anna challenged Elsa for the throne and Elsa unleashed frozen hell on everyone, and that a savage and a count ended the battle with more sorcery and sword fighting"

"What?"

"that's just what i heard, and i know of only one 'savage' in this town so i wanted to hear your story myself"

then a new voice came

"um, Captain Kenway?"

"What?" he almost growled, if it was more bad news _someone_ was getting a tomahawk to the head.

"the queen requests your presence"

"say again?"

"the queen is having brunch soon and she asked for your presence"

"no doubt to thank you for last night" Faulkner put in

"give me a minute"

Connor went for his cabin and quickly changed out of his assassin uniform and into his captain's gear. he sheathed his sword but with possible riots outbreaks at any moment he wanted to be well armed. so he grabbed a satchel and stuffed in his war tomahawk as well as two pistols and several trip mines, smoke bombs and rope darts. he sorely wished he could bring his bow but it would be out-of-place so he was forced to leave it.

he exited his cabin and met the messenger who was waiting on the docks where together they walked to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>on the other side of town (Hans POV)<br>**

the events of last night frustrated Hans to no end, while Anna was an incredible stroke of luck her thrice damned cagey sister had to foil it all. while he was trying to find a way to marry Anna he got a letter this morning on a 'business proposition' half intrigued he donned a nice jacket and strode to the humble inn the instructions led him to. there he was met by a Jager who politely escorted him upstairs where the Count and the Duke were seated. the Jager stood guard for eavesdroppers and Hans made himself comfortable, now extremely curious.

"gentlemen thank you for coming" the count started, what was he up to?

"while we all had separate goals for coming to this glorious kingdom, i believe we can partner up and pool our resources together to carry out our goals, at far less risk."

"oh? and how do you know what we came for?" the duke demanded

"your actions reveal your motives, how your favorite word is 'trade' and according to my sources wesleton has well over two dozen trade partners all over the coast, England, France, Germany, Sweden and Russia, so many towns all have traded with you, this partnership of ours would guarantee trade both with Arendelle and several villages i own across the Danish coastline."

"and as for you Hans, what could a prince want from this kingdom i wondered for a while. the way you and Anna threw yourselves at each other after just meeting yesterday confirmed my suspicions."

"But here is my question, why partner up? why not just leave the other to their own devices?" the Duke asked

"because if you want to trade with Arendelle you must make a treaty with her queen...or king."

Hans could almost hear the gears turning in the Dukes head, but he had one question "And just what do you want from this? what are you here for?"

the handsome man bore a devilish grin "there is a family heirloom of sorts that is in queen Elsa's coffers, nobody knows how to use it properly except me. so to anyone else its worth is about the same as a hammer."

"but you're not going to tell us what it is or what it can do" the Duke said

"why should i? you have the details of our partnership, and that you can only gain. of course we are all gentlemen here, i will let you decide" the Count leaned back in his chair and watched to see what they would do.

Hans and the Duke eyed each other suspiciously before Hans turned back to the Count and asked "im not promising anything until i see the ball rolling, what would you have me do?"

the cunning count smiled maliciously

**A/N: thoughts and ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Castle Arendelle, Connor POV)**

from the harbor Connor followed the servant into the castle itself, it was quite nice if truth be told. on the outside it looked like one of the forts he liberated some time ago of their redcoat occupants, but on the inside he would've mistaken it for a mansion. along the walls there was old metal armor from ages long gone as well as priceless paintings and other decorations.

soon however they reached a door at the end of a corridor and the servant knocked and announced

"presenting Captain Kenway of the Aquila your majesty"

"enter" he heard from inside and the servant opened the door and he entered to find Queen Elsa sitting at a small round table

when Achilles taught him about western cultures he didn't bring up royal etiquette that much, in fact Achilles spent more time instructing him on how to stealthily kill royal guards than anything involving royalty itself, he briefly thought about bowing but his pride wouldn't allow it. and he doubted a simple firm handshake would do so he acknowledged her in the most neutral way he could think of.

"Queen Elsa" he acknowledged

whether it was proper or not the Queen didn't miss a beat

"good morning Captain, would you join me?"

"i would, thanks"

he removed his tricone and placed it on a hat rack, then he pulled out his chair and turned it so he was sitting in it backwards, he let his arms rest on the back of the chair and he faced Elsa, not sure where to go from here.

while this action did take her off guard she chose not to comment but said "I also invited Count Burke but he said he was unavailable today, and my sister is still reading herself. last night took a toll on her the most I fear, but until she comes would you like some refreshments?"

"a warm beverage would be nice"

the servant spoke up "anything in specific? we have all the finest teas and Arabic coffee"

"Coffee is fine"

"shall i get your tea your majesty?"

"Please"

the servant left them alone and once again Connor was lost. the queen turned to him and took a deep breath before saying"

"I would like to thank you for last night, had you not stood up for me I'm not sure what would've happened"

"you could say I've been trained to react quickly to any problem, if not I might not be alive today"

"I'm sure it helps, being your...profession"

"yes, i suppose it has"

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you become a Captain of that warship?"

luckily Connor spent the entire voyage readying half truths about his life to not compromise the brotherhood order

"when i was thirteen a spirit told me that to save my village being destroyed i had to meet with an old man, once he accepted me he taught me everything i knew, he was very supportive of independence in the colonies and introduced me to men like Adams and Revere. some lumberjacks and a carpenter set up shop on the property and we fixed up the Aquila."

"so you own the ship as well as Captain her?"

"i own several trading brigs who ship the homesteads surplus to cities like Boston and New York, But the Aquila is my flagship you could say."

"you own lands, with tradesmen as well as several ships. you would be considered a lord if you lived here"

the servant from earlier came in with their beverages, Connor stared at his drink for some time before replying.

"have you ever been in a earthquake or a landslide? or have storms so powerful they send you off your feet and roll you for some distance? hail, twisters, blizzards? they are not fun. the land is alive and aware, and it is no ones right to claim pieces for themselves. this is our world, and at the homestead we share her bounty to live on, and invite people who can appreciate that." Connor put the cup to his mouth to find the liquid pleasantly hot and he drank all of the cup in several short swigs. Elsa looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to offend.."Elsa started but Anna opened the door and let herself in. Connor was confused why she didn't get a grand entrance like him but she sat herself and when she was comfortable she put both arms on the table and went into what Connor could only describe as 'interrogator mode' and gave Elsa a look only sisters could give.

"Right" Elsa started "since we're all here i think i have some explaing to do" if it were possible the look on Anna's face intensified "when our parents learned of my powers, they chose to keep it a secret, not me. all the staff knew but they were loyal and discreet. as time went on things were going fine until a...accident almost thirteen years ago. from then on i didn't have the control I used to have. so instead of risking other people i locked myself in, trying to get my control back"

she stared at her gloved hands like they were the most dangerous weapons she ever seen "things became worst still when my powers hit a growth spurt a decade ago, and it hasn't stopped. every year it gets stronger and I'm not in control, even now. that's why I've been so isolated. if only i knew where these powers came from, how they came to be."

Anna was about to say something when Hans came crashing in "we have a big problem" he pointed to the window where the group gathered to see a riot of well over 100 angry people shout and at the head of all the madness was the Duke of wesleton. "this doesn't need to end in violence! give us the queen and we won't lay siege to the castle!" the Duke shouted at the castle. the castle guards were on the outer walls with their muskets armed and ready.

"they can't be serious can they?" Anna asked no one

several seconds later there was a huge explosion that tore a huge hole in the gate where the rioters began flooding in.

"Dead serious, run!" Connor said racing down the castle with the other three at his heels. when he reached a large room with several different hallways he realized he didn't know where he was going "Where to?" Hans asked

"get to the stables and ready some horses, where is the armoury?"

"Down that hall fifth door on your right, why?"

"I'm going to stall for time" with that the large native sprinted down the hallway as the others left for the stables

not sure if the door was locked Connor didn't pause to barrel into to door effortlessly breaking the oak door to find a lot of rifles, pistols and swords. he got his war hawk back on his belt and stuffed about six pistols in his belt pirate style. he looked at the rifle rack and almost grabbed on when his eye caught a blunderbuss at the end of the rack. throwing the strap over his shoulder he checked the room one last time and found a powder keg. he picked it up and jogged in the direction the royals ran off to.

* * *

><p>he had been jogging for about a minute still not quite sure if he was going the right way when the yells of angry protester caught up with him. he turned around to see over a dozen men running at him and so he threw the keg at them and drew a pistol and shot when the sights were on the keg, he wasn't sure how many died or were stunned but he sprinted down the hallway and ran through a window to find himself outside. it took a second for him to find the stables where he saw the royals putting the gear on.<p>

"Ride! Now! they finished saddling up their horses and rode off without him. his horse was still unsaddled so he jumped on the railing and seated himself on the horse bare back and used his heels to spur the horse into a gallop. without gear the horse was less weighed down and he manged to catch up with the royals.

"Where now" Hans demanded.

"We can hide in the surrounding forests until dark, then we sneak back to the Aquila and regroup."

"regroup? last I checked it was us against a town full of rioters. who am I forgetting?"

"this riot is no coincidence, false rumors were deliberately spread to rouse these people, and I think I know who"

Hans paled, not that anyone else noticed

"Who are they?" Anna asked

Connor never got to say as a small Calvary of Jagers were on their tail

"Move it!" Connor yelled as he readied a pistol.

"There is a cart ahead!" Anna shouted

"Then do something!" Connor yelled back

a shot went off and Hans horse plowed into the ground sending

"Hans!" Anna shouted and by not looking where she was going her horse hit the cart sending her sprawling in the back. Elsa tried to reach out for her and Anna took her hand. Elsa tried to pull Anna on her horse but she wasn't strong enough and ended up pulling herself off her horse and into Anna's lap. the blonde driver looked behind him to find two new passengers and a lot of pursuers.

"what?" was all he could ask before a huge native jumped on board he rose to his towering height and brandished a blunderbuss. "Drive Kristoff!" Connor yelled as he turned to greet his pursuers. Elsa tried to get out her sisters lap but Connor was standing right above them and fired the loud gun right over their heads. the sisters decided to stop struggling and held each other. Connor realized he could see his breath and realized Elsa's powers were going out of control again. a shot rang over his head and he responded by firing his five other pistols at their pursuers.

the cart hit a large rock and because Connor was standing upright he was launched right off and was sprawled in the dirt as the jagers continued to hunt their prey. Connor rose and searched his soundings to find he was in forest.

his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa POV<strong>

when the Captain went flying off Elsa was at a loss, she had many of Connors guns but none were loaded and she didn't have any bullets. Anna was going to use the blunderbuss as a club and Elsa was about to try her cold magic when the Captain came flying out of the trees and landed right on a mounted Jager and pushed him off taking the mount as his own. he stealthed up to the remaing Jagers where he seemed to give a harmless pat on the back and they would slouch over dead. when there was none left she told the Blonde man to slow down to let Connor catch up. he pulled himself into the cart and laid on the boards and passed out before the two royals.

* * *

><p><strong>Count Burke POV<strong>

the castle was theirs, while his Jagers had yet to get back to him he didn't care. he marched down the hallways clearly knowing where he was going . the Duke was close at heel suspicious of everything he did. when they came to a door made of iron the Duke suggested getting keys but the impatient Count went to the surrounding walls and body slammed into the sheet rock and into the room the Duke followed inside to find entire chests full of gold and jewels. at the center lay the kings crown, ceptor and orb on a wood podium. the count made his way to that but instead of grabbing them he punched into the hollow wood podium and felt around for something. when he found it his face lit up and he pulled out his arm and in his grasp was a simple blacksmiths hammer. the Counts eyes _glowed_ gold and golden symbols etched in began to glow as well

"its been too long Mjonir"

**A/N: thoughts and ideas?**


End file.
